The Siayan Princess
by PrincessVi-Vi
Summary: Vegeta has a sister, read to find out more, rating may go up
1. The destruction of Planet Vegeta

*Disclaimer: I do not own any thingy to do with DBZ. Some of these of the characters I came up with and others my friend came up with and is allowing me to use in this story.  
  
Authors note: Vegeta may seem out of character in this when it comes to his sister, but this is just how I think Vegeta would act if he had a sister and she happened to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. As for the rest of the DBZ chars I will try to keep them as in characters as I can. I will aspirate it if you do not flame my work, if you don't like it then don't read it. I am not prefect and I know that some will not like what I have written but I wrote it because I felt like it and not just so people can read it. I am being kind enough to take my own time and write this story then posting it for you guys so don't bug me if it is a while between chapters because I get writers block and I am working on other stories all of which are not posted on here, only a few of my stories are posted. I am waiting on my friend to give me the back ground info on the chars that he has given me permission to use so until that I will not be able to post anymore on this story. Hopefully he will give me that info soon so I can continue. I really hope that you guys will enjoy this story and I am not good at lemons so don't expect a lot.  
  
The Saiyan Princess  
  
Prologue  
  
King Vegeta is sitting on his throne with Prince Vegeta standing by his side when Zarbon walks into the room. Zarbon says "Lord Frizea demands that you give him Prince Vegeta to raise." King Vegeta says "It seems I have no other choice in the matter." Zarbon says "Lord Frizea will be here to pick him up in two weeks," then he turns and walks out. After Zarbon leaves a little girl runs up and says "Father what was that about?" King Vegeta says "Lord Frizea has decided to take your brother, Sita, and there is nothing we can do about it," then he exits the throne room. Prince Vegeta says "You want to go train till a day before Frizea gets here, sis?" Sita says "Sure, can we train with Raditz and Nappa?" Vegeta says "Sure, it fun seeing them two beaten by you." Sita laughs and says "Its fun beating them." Vegeta calls Nappa and Raditz to the gravity room for some training. When Sita and Vegeta arrived in the Gravity Room in there training gi Nappa and Raditz were already there. Raditz and Nappa bow to them and Vegeta says "Rise, it will be you two against us two." They all take there fighting stance. Vegeta motions for them to attack. They battle until Nappa and Raditz get knocked out and need to go to the Med Lab. Vegeta throws the two out into the hall and a servant takes them to the Med Lab. Vegeta goes back and says "Now it is one on one," and launch at Sita. Sita kicks him in the ribs and sends him fling into a wall. They fight only taking breaks to eat and sleep. ~Two weeks later~ Frizea has arrived and is sitting on King Vegeta's throne. King Vegeta says "The Prince will be here in a moment Lord Frizea he is just doing some last minute training in the Gravity room." Frizea says "Good, now King Vegeta I hear you have a daughter is that true?" King Vegeta says "Yes but she is not much of a fighter so I keep her a secret from the people or some might get ideas." Frizea says "I would like to meet her and see if she would be any use to us if she got proper training like Prince Vegeta did." King Vegeta says "I will get a servant to fetch her," as Prince Vegeta walks in and says "Lord Frizea," while bowing. Frizea says "Prince Vegeta go find Zarbon and have him give you a mission." Vegeta says "Yes Lord Frizea," then he walks out. Sita walks in moment later suppressing her ki. Sita says "You wanted to see me father?" King Vegeta says "Yes I would like you to meet Lord Frizea." Sita bows to him "Lord Frizea it a pleasure," being sarcastic. Frizea says "The pleasure is mine to meet such a beautiful princess." Sita says "If you say so Lord Frizea," while thinking you just wait till I kick your butt them see how beautiful you think I am. King Vegeta says "Sita go get Nappa for me." Sita says "yes father," then she disappears out of the room. King Vegeta says "well Lord Frizea, now you know why I keep her a secret, except from a few." Frizea says "I see what you mean about the only thing she is good for is conniving a child, well I must go now," then he walks out. ~two hours later~ The forces of planet Vegeta attack lord Frizea while down bellow Sita is being carried on Nappa's shoulder toward the space port kicking and screaming. Nappa says "sorry Princess but an order is and your father ordered me and Raditz to get you off this planet to one called Earth and protect you there until your dad sends for you," then he puts her in a space pod and launches her and Raditz's before getting in one himself and launching it. King Vegeta sees the pods take off and then he says "Frizea we will not put up with your rule over us anymore." Frizea ends up destroying the planet and all Saiyans but Nappa, Raditz, Prince Vegeta, Princess Sita, Kakarot, Turel and a few unknown saiyans that have been sent on various missions never to return to their home planet again. 


	2. Notice to readers

I am sorry for not updating any of my stories but I have major writer's block and I don't have as much time as I use to for writing, do to school and work. I am in college and it is hard for me to make the grades I need to so I spend most of my time studying if you have any ideas on how my story should go let me know also I will update whenever I get the chance and have another chapter to put up. I promise.  
  
Sincerely,  
Princess Vi-Vi 


	3. Chapter 3

Vi-Vi: Sorry to all my fans out there but until further notice I will not be able to post any more chapters on any of my stories for a few reasons. One being I have to use the school computers for internet access. Another being I work part time and go to school full time. And the final one being I am out of ideas on what to write with my stories I am open to suggestions. If you have any please email me at and I will get them next time I am able to make it online. Hopefully me and my roommates will get internet soon. I will try to post soon though promise. I haven't forgotten just been really really bus.


End file.
